Cannibal Holocaust
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Arthur, DW, Francine and Buster are investigating a case involving six missing crew members that went to a desert to document life of cannibals. After they manage to retrieve the camera from one of the cannibals serving evidence for the lives of the crew members, they begin to watch the camera footage and see what happens, only to find out that the trip has gone horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is absolutely NOT a cartoon type story. It contains graphic and horror depictions of violence and death and murder, and those under 19, with weak hearts, the pregnant, the elderly, people with high blood pressure, or people in residences where it is illegal to view such graphic material should NOT read this fanfiction. You will find extremely violent material in this story. If you do not wish to proceed, please leave now. I warn you right now, therefore ****_do not_**** say that I did not warn you when reviewing chapters in the middle of this story.**

**This story is loosely based on the horror movie "The Strangers", as well as the controversial horror movies "Cannibal Holocaust" and "The Evil Dead". The content is as frightening and intense as the movies above, so beware. Happy reading! ;)**

They really are mad insane, Arthur thought. Being stranded in a desert and all, who on earth could imagine such a thing? 32-year-old Arthur parked his car in front of the police station, just before he stepped out, fixed his tie and glasses, with his 28-year-old sister, DW, whilst their 24-year-old sister Kate was in Lakewood University studying criminal psychology, hoping to join the police department like her older brother and sister. Arthur and DW were now investigators and with Francine and Buster, they were trying to investigate the disappearance of several know friends, a film crew consisting of Sue Ellen Armstrong, Binky Barnes, Fern Walters, Brain Powers, Muffy Crosswire and George Lundgren who went to Great Basin Desert to create a documentary about cannibal life in a desert, and for them this was the best place to start. Even the radio in his car would not stop talking about the news. The whole of Elwood City was in deep concern over these six missing subjects, six subjects that went on their last trips and never came back.

Arthur and DW stepped out of the car, after collecting the evidence, and walked to the police station.

"Good morning Officer Ratburn," they greeted as they bowed.

"Oh, good morning Agent Arthur and Agent DW!" greeted Nigel Ratburn as they bowed, "Please take a seat,"

Arthur and DW sat at the desk with Mr Ratburn.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" asked Mr Ratburn.

"Well, to investigate the case on the missing film crew in the desert, we found some evidence," said DW.

"Really?" said Mr Ratburn, "What is it?"

"Here," said Arthur, showing them a camera, "We travelled to the Great Basin Desert and were lost there, however I believe that we were rescued by the bandits. In return, they gave us this camera, which I believe belongs to one of the film crew members. It has all the footage that was meant to be for the documentary,"

"I see," said Mr Ratburn, as he examined the camera, switched it on, and downloaded the footage onto his laptop as he set up the screen.

After phoning Agent Buster and Agent Francine about the news, they too arrived at the police station, ready to find out what happened to the crew in the desert.

Setting up the monitor, screen and laptop, Officer Ratburn was ready to play the footage.

"So this is the camera of one of the film crew members?" asked Francine.

"Yes it is," said DW, "Arthur and I got it from one of the bandits when we were lost and trying to investigate this case,"

"God, you're lucky!" said Buster, "I'd be scared to death!"

"True, true," said Francine, "But thank you guys very much for helping out in this!"

"It was nothing," replied Arthur with a smile.

"Okay, are we ready to see the footage?" asked Officer Ratburn, "The case of the missing crew may be settled any time today,"

"Yes," they all replied.

Mr Ratburn set up his laptop and played the footage from the camera.

* * *

**0:00:01**

Binky, Fern, George, Muffy, Sue Ellen, and the Brain were at a beach, boarding a helicopter taking them to the desert.

"Good morning everybody," said a voice.

_That must be Muffy's voice, thought Francine._

"As you can see," continued the voice of Muffy as she raised her camera towards the five, waving at the lens, "We are on our way to Great Basin Desert to make out documentary. It is an honour to let all of you know that we are making the best out of our efforts to creating this project. Binky, how do you feel?"

Binky waved at the camera, "I feel great! This is gonna be so awesome! I can't wait to get the party jumping! A life of adventure is what I need!"

"Sue Ellen," continued Muffy, "Are you even a little scared?"

"Not at all," scoffed Sue Ellen, "I've been to plenty of other scarier places in the world. Binky would take me to the Amazon, Antarctica or the North Pole anytime!"

Binky chuckled and Sue Ellen chuckled.

"Okay," continued Muffy, "How about you, Brain?"

"What? No shit!" scoffed the Brain, "Why the hell would we be scared? The only scary thing is about how visitors that come to the desert make a whole lotta shit in their trip and cause a lot of fucking trouble. It's their fucking faults they get scared, we're perfectly fine! With my prior knowledge of science I will for sure survive,"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Muffy. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes!" the five all cheered.

Muffy switched off her camera and stuffed it in her backpack as she as well as the Brain, George, Fern, Binky and Sue Ellen went to the wharf and boarded the helicopter, ready to take them to the desert.

Little did they know the many dangers that were upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

**0:01:45**

"Okay," said Muffy, "So we just arrived in the desert, and we are all walking to our campsite. How are we all feeling today?"

"I feel fine," said the Brain.

"It's hot," said Sue Ellen.

"I need some water," said Fern.

"This is what I call _adventure_!" said Binky.

"I'm excited," said George.

The six finally stopped to create their campsite and started creating a tent, whilst their tour guide was ready to take them through.

However, in the midst of the tour, the tour guide accidentally ran into a cactus, the spikes piercing his whole body, including his eyeballs and forehead. Muffy and Fern screamed in horror, whilst Sue Ellen was gagging, and even more as she started to notice blood drip down the clothes of the tour guide, staining the sand red.

The Brain pulled the tour guide off the cactus but it was too late; his eyeballs remained on the cactus spikes, whilst more spikes remained on his body, piercing his systems as well as his brain. The tour guide was dead.

"Now what do we do?" screamed Muffy in frustration.

"Don't panic, everyone," said the Brain, "We'll find a way ourselves. Not to worry, we'll be out of here in no time, I promise,"

* * *

**0:03:05**

Eventually the six calmed down and started to walk through the desert, looking for food.

"I'm hot!" complained Muffy.

"I'm tired," said George.

"I'm hungry," said Binky.

"You're always hungry!" said the Brain.

"What would you be doing when you're back home?" asked Fern.

"I'd be shopping in Elwood City for fancy new clothes as well as swimming in my bathtub," said Muffy.

"Oh don't remind me," said Binky, "We're nearly out of water!"

"Don't panic," said the Brain, "At least the cacti have water in them. We can drink from them, or the blood of the animals,"

"Ewwww, that sounds vomitrocious, I don't wanna drink blood!" said Muffy.

"We have no choice," said the Brain.

"Oh look a jackrabbit!" called Binky, starting to chase after it.

"Binky are you fucking nuts?" shrieked Fern, "Why the hell would you wanna eat that?"

"I need food!" said Binky, "And everything looks like food to me!"

"I wanna go home!" whined George.

Just then, they heard a gunshot.

It was the Brain, holding his rifle, and having shot a jackal.

"Look!" called the Brain. "The jackal! We can eat it and drink the blood!"

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" said Muffy.

"Not to panic, Binky and George will help me with this,"

"Oh god why us?" moaned George.

* * *

**0:07:16**

George and the Brain were dragging the jackal by the feet, whilst Binky was holding an axe, ready to cut up the jackal into pieces.

As soon as the dead animal was laid out, Binky raised his axe and swished it through the neck of the jackal with such force, beheading it. Binky now took control of the camera and filmed George and the Brain dismembering the jackal. They first concentrated on the head, where they first tore out the eyeballs of the jackal, before smashing the skull inside until it was reduced to tiny pieces that could be poured out directly when turned upside down. They also ripped out the brain, and tossed the gooey thing aside, whilst draining the blood into a separate container.

Fern, who was sick, literally piled and threw up all over the sand surrounding them, before she fainted from the gruesome butchering.

Slowly and carefully, the Brain and George shaved off the fur of the jackal until it was fully nude. With the same knife that was used to cut off the fur, they dug it into the flesh and carefully tore off fragments of it, whilst tossing aside all the systems and guts and bones aside. By this time Fern was completely sickened, unable to breathe.

"Binky how can you film this?!" she shrieked, "What the hell entices you to filming some sick act? Are we supposed to be making a documentary or a snuff film?"

"Yeah, and it's my camera!" said Muffy, "You psycho pervert! We're over once we get back home!"

But eventually the Brain and George were ready with the skins.

"Okay, how do we eat this?" said Sue Ellen.

"I have some charcoal and a lighter," said the Brain.

"What a relief!" said Muffy.

The Brain lit up a fire, as they roasted the jackal meat.

"Why don't you eat?" asked George.

"I can't," said Fern, "Did we really have to kill that jackal?"

"But if we don't eat any food we'll starve," said Binky.

"I'd rather starve to death that kill innocent animals with some insane sick mind!" said Fern.

"Muffy, Sue Ellen?"

"I'll pass," said Muffy, "_Vomitrocious!_"

"That is so gross!" said Sue Ellen.


	3. Chapter 3

**0:17:19**

"But where are the cannibals?" asked George.

"We'll see," said the Brain.

The six continued walking on until there was someone that sparked Binky's interest a lot.

"Look!" called Binky. "A hot lady!"

Binky could not hold his excitement anymore and ran to the lady.

Putting a hand on the rabbit lady's mouth, she screamed in fear as Binky shoved his crotch on the buttocks of the woman and one by one, her clothing was stripped off her body.

"No cannibal can harm us now!" cheered Binky as he unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants, forcing the nude lady on the sand.

He decided to do it doggy style; George was now excited as he held the camera and filmed the entire scene, Binky thrusting his manhood inside the woman's entrance. The Brain was watching and laughing and dying for another turn as Binky moaned in pleasure as he humped the tribal woman, shoving his cock in and out her entrance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shrieked Muffy, "Are you filming a porno or something? Stupid perverts!"

"I hate men!" screamed Fern, "I'm never going on a trip with you guys again!"

"This is fun!" shouted Binky, "We'll call it _The Desert Dudes_!"

Binky continued to moan in pleasure as he continued to rape the poor lady, crying and screaming in pain as the period of amazing sex for Binky continued.

Eventually Binky came inside her very hard, spurting out his deposits in her.

"That was AWESOME!" moaned Binky sleazily.

"I don't care," scoffed Sue Ellen, "I want to get out of this. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home,"

The men did not pay attention to them, and after Binky retreated, particles of white slime dripping from his member, the Brain pushed him aside and had a turn, going just as low, continuing to rape the lady, who continued to scream and cry in pain as all of this was happening.

The Brain banged her in and out, moaning and panting as he went all rough and wild.

He too came inside her very hard.

Eventually George could not take it anymore. After the Brain was done and he was zipping up his pants again, he shoved his member into her wet entrance and continued as the torture continued to recur.

The women were rolling their eyes.

Little did they know that danger was on their way.

"Fuck," said Binky, "They're after us,"

"Well you shouldn't have done that in the first place!" said Fern. "Now because of you, we're all gonna die!"

"What the hell?" shrieked Binky, "It's just sex. As if that makes one fucking difference."

"Well it does make a difference!" said Sue Ellen, "You killed her!"

The men looked at her, lying lifeless.

Oh shit, muttered the Brain.


	4. Chapter 4

**0:45:56**

Eventually the camera shifted to another scene.

The Brain was still trying to shoot away chasing bandits, but it was too late.

The six were kidnapped.

* * *

**0:46:12**

The Brain was tied to a wooden pole, surrounded by logs underneath.

In a flash, the logs were set on fire, the bandits cheering as he burned alive.

The next victim was Binky.

After being stunned with a whack on the head of the same wooden pole, causing a deep gash in his scalp creating a mush in his brain, he was paralysed.

With four hands holding him up, off came his pants, as with a knife, it was jammed into his ball sack, as one by one, the balls were torn out, just before the same knife was slashed across his body, tearing open his system.

The cannibals dove in and tore out each and every bit of his insides that made him human; the intestines, the liver, the stomach, the oesophagus, the heart, the lungs, and much much more until blood flew down his dead body like a river. Finding the Brain's hatchet, they swung it high and with success it went straight through his neck, beheading him.

The next in the program was George. His antlers were bashed off, as with the axe, his body was chopped into pieces, and several more cannibals dove in to eat the flesh.

Fern was chained to the floor, and one by one her clothing was stripped off. She was raped many times, first with a sharp rock, then a cactus, then the claws of a scorpion, mutilating her entrance.

Pinching her nose shut, they grabbed several sand and shoved it in her eyeballs, blinding her.

She screamed, however to shut her up they put more sand in her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow it. The sand clogged her system and filled in the gaps of her teeth, leading her to her death.

Sue Ellen was tortured some more, after her clothes were torn off, she was raped with a cactus, a rock, had been getting acupunctured by cactus spikes, and as the cannibals lifted up her body, they threw it down to the ground, sending the cacti spikes piercing every of her insides.

Muffy however, suffered the worst fate.

After the camera was snatched and dropped, which eventually filmed the whole footage on its own, one by one her clothing was torn off. Once all clothes were off, she was forced on the sand and was raped several times, first with penises, then rocks, then cacti, before a rattlesnake is shoved into her insides, and her entrance is sewn shut. Her hair was then torn off until she was left completely bald. With a cactus, the long and horrible torture started as each cannibal began beating her with the cactus, creating thousands of beads of blood on her body due to the spikes, staining her body red with blood. More deep cuts were formed as the spikes plunged deeper into her wounds.

They continued until a hole was bored in her throat from the thick spikes of the cactus. They continued until successfully Muffy's head was severed from her body, the cannibals cheering triumphantly as they tossed the decapitated head around.

* * *

**1:45:43**

The cannibals finish their feast consisting of the meat of Binky, the Brain, George, Muffy, Sue Ellen and Fern as they ran away from the camera.

**END OF TAPE**

* * *

"So that's what happened," said DW. "But how on earth could we possibly break it out to the public?"

Arthur sighed.

He stepped out the office into the bustling streets of Elwood City and stared up into the sky.

I wonder who the real cannibals are, he thought.


End file.
